STAR WARS: A JEDI'S SISTER
by Mari Knickerbocker
Summary: Ten years ago Lyyr Dysar and Anakin Skywalker were rescued from slavery on Tatooine. Now it is time for them to prove their worth to the Jedi Order as the Clone Wars begins. follows Episode II Attack of the Clones, sequal to A Jedi's Daughter, rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the plot or characters found within the Star Wars universe, particularly within _Episode II: Attack of the Clones_. Totally wish I did though, but that all belongs to the marvelous genius of George Lucas. I am only mucking about with it, so what you recognize is George's work, and what you do not is my own.

PS. The Star Wars universe at large influences a lot of this, and for information on that, I relied on Wookieepedia. So please keep in mind that some names, places, or things mentioned in this fic can be found upon Wookieepedia and actually do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

Life with Obi-Wan was ten times, a thousand times, better from life under Watto's thumb. There was no adequate way to compare the two, there never could be for they were as different as night and day. Watto only cared for Anakin (or anyone) when his particular talents got Watto what he wanted. Obi-Wan v_alued_ Anakin as an individual, not because he was Obi-Wan's apprentice. There was nothing selfish in the way Obi-Wan regarded Anakin. A fact that greatly surprised the young man. Only a handful of people had actually cared for him in his life, he was honored that he could count Obi-Wan along side his mother and Lyyr as being one of those people.

Anakin missed Lyyr – as well as his mother – there was no denying that. In the past ten years since leaving Tatooine, they had not been given many opportunities to see each other. The Jedi High Council had deliberately kept them apart. Obi-Wan explained the reasoning behind the forced separation of the two "siblings" and although he understood it, Anakin was not happy. Upon joining the order, one was expected to give up all attachments to the outside world. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu thought the best test of the two's commitment to the Order would be to keep them apart until they achieved the rank of a Jedi Knight.

That had proven to be surprisingly easy. Anakin's apprenticeship with Obi-Wan kept him away from Coursant and the Interior on a regular basis. Obi-Wan was a young and energetic Jedi Knight a fact that the Council exploited. For not only was he up for the challenge the difficult and eventful missions represented, Obi-Wan possessed the wisdom to complete them.

While Anakin was off gallivanting about the galaxy, exploring the Outer Rim, Lyyr was tied to Coursant and the Interior. It had been decided that Master Windu would be her mentor. Guaranteeing that Lyyr would not leave the Interior anytime soon…if at all.

Perhaps after ten years of being kept at arms length they would be allowed to see each other again. That was the main thought occupying Anakin's mind when he was supposed to be concentrating on his flying. They were approaching the citywide planet, returning from a border dispute on Anison. Obi-Wan's star fighter was already preparing to make the descent and Anakin was supposed to hold back until his Master gave him permission to start his own landing.

Flying was second nature to Anakin, he barely had to pay attention it was all instinctual for him. He could have (and probably should have) devoted the amount of concentration Obi-Wan thought was necessary to his flying, but he did not. For some reason Anakin's thoughts always managed to wander whenever Obi-Wan demanded absolute concentration from him.

Usually it was thoughts of Lyyr and how her apprenticeship was coming along that distracted him. He was curious to know what she thought of life as a padawan learner and a future Jedi. His sister, however, was no the only female to occupy Ani's mind. More often than not Anakin found that his thoughts drifted towards Padmé. So much so, that he found himself thinking of her more than he thought of his own mother and sister. Padmé took up a surprisingly large quantity of his thoughts and dreams and at first Ani found it slightly disturbing. It was certainly shocking considering that Anakin had only known her for such a brief period of time. The memory of her, however, was burned into his subconscious.

Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan did not realize how often the former Nabooian Queen featured in his padawan's daydreams. Anakin did not need to, or wanted to, give his Master another reason to scold him. Obi-Wan found enough reasons for a 'lecture' without any active help from Anakin. On some level the younger man knew that Obi-Wan was aware of his borderline obsession with Padmé; Anakin just hoped that Obi-Wan did not realize exactly how much it truly consumed Ani.

He was, truth be told, thrilled to see Coursant and the sparkling lights of that citywide planet winking at him through space. Anakin was looking forward to staying put in one place for sometime; surely, the duo had earned a small reprieve, especially after that mess on Anison. Besides, he would have the chance to square of against Cin Drallig, the Jedi battlemaster and test his skills as a duelist. Anakin was certain that his skills had improved to the point that the could easily beat the battlemaster in combat. That was not arrogance on his part, it was just confidence in his skills.

In the ten years since Anakin had been a mere slave boy on Tatooine his powers in the Force had increased tenfold. At twenty, he was now more powerful than most of the Jedi who outranked him. What's more, he was not ashamed in letting them know it. Obi-Wan told Ani, and often, that it was arrogance to boast about his powers in the Force, but Anakin could not bring himself to agree with his Master. They argued about that, a lot, in fact they argued about most things.

"Anakin, are you paying attention to proper landing procedures," Obi-Wan's voice filtered through the comlink with minimal static. "We do not want a repeat of last time."

"Yes Master," Anakin replied dutifully, wrenching his attention back to what he was doing.

"Very well then, I shall see you on the docking bay. Remember we have to make a report to the Council."

"I remember Master," he reassured his mentor while taking the opportunity to indulge in the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

She loved rummaging about the Archives; she had never known that so much information existed in the galaxy or that it was so easy to lose oneself in it. Lyyr would have never suspected that such a thirst for knowledge existed within her. As a slave on Tatooine, she had no need for knowledge. Well other than what it took to guarantee that she survived, but that was cunning more than it was knowledge. Now she spent the majority of her day – when possible – browsing through the Archives. She was there so often that the Archivist had started to refer those in need of help to Lyyr, particularly if Jocasta Nu was too busy to be bothered.

Master Windu found it a convenient way to locate Lyyr. It was common knowledge that if she was not currently in a lesson or by his side than she was most likely tucked away in the Archives.

Actually, that is where she was right now. Busily finishing an assignment Windu had given her and taking the time to do some research of her own. Mace had asked her to research the traditional methods of Jedi training, particularly the theory behind that training. He then wanted her to write an essay compiling and explaining her research. He figured that since Lyyr's training was anything but traditional she could only benefit from the information.

Lyyr had finished the report easily enough; in fact, she had found it extremely dull to write. Her boredom lead her to continue filtering through the Archives, only pausing when something caught her interest. That is how she came across an article on 'gray' Jedi. Her curiosity was captured immediately and she read the data entry eagerly. These so-called 'gray' Jedi were those capable of thinking for their self and did not believe what the Council said hook, line, and sinker. Not to say that no Jedi could think for their self, but Lyyr was willing to admit that some were a little more fanatic about believing the Council than others. She was immediately reminded of Qui-Gon after reading the article. She read on and soon came across mention of possible and more infamously known 'gray' Jedi. One of those was the Jedi Jolee Bindo who had been rather outspoken about his won views on Jedi's and their emotions.

"_Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware, but love itself will save, not condemn you,"_ Lyyr repeated the words on the screen to herself. She leaned back in her chair satisfied by what she read, she like the sound and logic of those words.

It made inescapable sense to her. Love did not condemn an individual, so many times back on Tatooine she had witnessed how the ability to love saved people. That is what allowed so many to carryon in the face of hopeless despair. Ungoverned passion was the problem; she had witnessed first hand how that could destroy people.

After reading about the 'gray' Jedi, it was obvious to her that Qui-Gon and Veira had shared a similar philosophy. Only a willingness to see how wrong the Council was and could be would have given them the strength to admit their love for each other. Although Qui-Gon had never admitted his love for Veira to Lyyr, and she could not ask her mother, she knew instinctively that they had loved each other. She could see no other reason that would compel them to defy the Jedi Code.

Oh, Lyyr knew the official reason why their actions had been tolerated and they had not been cast out of the Order for action upon their emotions. Veira Dysar, because of the prestige of her family back on her homeworld, had been required by law to provide her family with an heir and a spare. Especially since Veira's own brother could not perform his duty to the family. Because of that, Lyyr had an older half-brother who had been raised back on Bakura. He was separated from his mother at birth and they raised his so that he would believe that his aunt and uncle were his real parents. A few years after his birth, however, Veira's family called upon her to perform her duty once more. That time Veira decided that her second child would be a product of love not duty. When her second child proved to be a girl and after her family showed their displeasure the baby's sex, Veira had fought to keep her daughter with her.

Masters Yoda and Windu had explained all of this to Lyyr shortly after she had agreed to join the Order. In fact, they had even pointed out her older brother to her; he was currently serving as the Senator for Bakura, although she had yet to meet him. Actually, she had no desire to meet him. They did not, however, tell Lyyr why they had decided to grant Veira the right to raise her daughter or why they agreed to let Qui-Gon be the father of her second child. Lyyr was resigned to the fact that she probably would never know the arguments Veira used to convince them to allow her to subvert Qui-Gon then keep her child.

Lyyr was content with the knowledge that she had…she had to be.

She mulled over her parents situation as well as the words of Jolee Bindo before finally arriving at a conclusion. _That shall be my motto;_ she declared feeling no guilt for making a decision that could alienate her form the Council. She was a firm believer that rules were meant to be broken. She had always believed that even on when she was a slave and such freethinking could have been (quite literally) the death of her. After all if the rules had not been broken she could not be a padawan right now, hell she wouldn't even exist.

Lyyr did not suffer form any delusions of the Council's righteousness, she knew that they were willing to circumvent their own edicts as long as they thought there was some benefit in it for them and the Order. That is why Lyyr had been giving the opportunity to train as a padawan learner, despite her advanced age. She was no one's fool.

She also understood that separating her form Anakin was more of a means to test their mettle than to follow the Code. They wanted to see if the two former Tatooine salves could survive on their own. More than that, it was a means to see that if isolating her from the one person she had the closest attachment to would break her. in all honesty Lyyr was amused by the thought, Gardulla had been far more creative and ruthless in her attempts to break Lyyr's spirit, and each attempt had failed miserably.

This was their way of giving her an accelerated education and Master Windu had been a difficult taskmaster but Lyyr was more than up for the challenge. He had barely spent anytime teaching her the most rudimentary skills that those a fifth of her age had already memorized and learned by heart. After she had shown that her mind was open enough and malleable enough for their training, Mace had instantly moved on to instructing her in the ways of the Force and how to properly wield a lightsaber. It was then that the few techniques Qui-Gon had managed to impart to her before the Battle of Theed proved useful.

Her first practice duel had proven both painful and enlightening. Painful, for she had it forcefully brought home to her that despite her years fighting in the area she was sorely lacking in her knowledge of basic defense. Enlightening, because Mace had made a shocking discovery; he had expected Lyyr to use elements of Ataru against him for that had been Qui-Gon's preferred form of lightsaber combat and it made since that he would have thought Lyyr some of the basics. It did not surprise the Jedi Master to see Lyyr attempt to block his advance with a defense maneuver that was common to that form. It did, however, shock him when Lyyr responded with an attack maneuver that was common to Form VI.

Qui-Gon only used Ataru, Mace knew that, but he also knew that Veira had been well on her way to mastering Form VI before her death. The only way Mace could account for Lyyr's near instinctual knowledge of that form was to assume that Veira had considered her daughter to be her padawan learner and had begun mentoring her.

Acting on a hunch, Mace than tested Lyyr's ability to control the Force, he was further surprised to see that she could already manipulate objects with the Force. Mace challenged Lyyr to lift a purely ornamental vase using the power of her mind alone. She had regarded him as if he was insane but did as he asked, and to Mace's amazement not only did she manage to safely lift the vase but she kept it suspended in mid-air for nearly twenty minutes. She had to have been tortured by Veira, even a Force sensitive with a purely unconscious and instinctual control of the Force could not have managed to hold aloft as long as she had.

This discovery only served to advance her studies at a quicker rate and if Masters Yoda and Windu thought that she would be embarrassed to still be considered a padawan at the age of twenty-five they were wrong. Lyyr preferred to have her talents and knowledge underestimated by those around her, for one thing, and she liked the obscurity being a padawan gave her. If it were up to her, she would draw out her apprenticeship as long as possible. Even though she did not like being kept away from Anakin, she still was not ready for the spotlight being named a Jedi Knight would shove her into.

If Mace was surprised by her progress as a padawan learner, Lyyr was surprised by how easily she had adjusted to life away from the brutality of Tatooine. The changes she had gone through since conning her way onto Qui-Gon's ship were astonishing. There were some days when even she barely recognized herself. She had come a long way from the suspicious and hostile girl, who had been ready to fight anyone at the drop of a hat for some imagined insult. She grimaced at the thought, before turning off the screen in front of her and making her way out of the Archives. She nodded absentmindedly to Jocasta Nu as she pasts the Archivist.

She was no longer so guarded, oh, she still had her walls to hide behind, but she was more willingly to let others in, more capable of asking for help and admitting when she needed it. She was more capable of trust now too. Before, she was always waiting for the ax to fall but now she was willing to take things at face value. Not to say that life among the Jedi had made her completely soft and gullible, no, she would never be able to be that trusting. At least now she was capable of recognizing those who were worthy of her trust. She frowned at her thoughts, they did not make any sense, but she had no better way to express the changes in her.

Sometimes she wondered that if she were having this much trouble recognizing herself, how would Anakin ever be able to recognize her. _Force, as if I'll be able to recognize him after ten years,_ she asked herself. _Surely, Ani must have changed, or at least grown taller,_ she thought with some amusement. Naturally the boy would have grown, he was twenty years old now to expect him to look the same was absolutely ridiculous.

Lost in her thoughts she made her way towards the Council chambers. She was to meet Master Windu there in order to go over her finished assignment and then she was going to accompany him to the Senate. For today's lesson, she was going to observe Senator's at work, once more. Sometimes she got sick of remaining on Coursant there was no adventure for her here, and although she got plenty of practice in the diplomatic duties of a Jedi, she had no experience in the more practical aspects of being a Jedi. Going from a life where any wrong move could have resulted in her death and on nearly a daily basis she was expected to earn the right to live, to living peacefully in the relatively opulent Jedi Temple was not only a shock to her system but proved boring. Lyyr found herself growing stale the longer she remained living under the protection of the Temple.

She was so preoccupied with these thoughts that she did not see the tow figures walking towards her. In fact, she did not know that someone was in front of her until she collided with a broad solid chest and then actually bounced off it. The person she had so rudely ran into reached out and grabbed her at the elbows, steadying her and preventing her for landing on her ass.

"Oh I do beg your pardon," she apologized immediately looking up to find herself staring into a pair of highly amused blue-gray eyes. For some reason those dancing eyes seemed awfully familiar to her, and for no reason she could think of the mirth in those eyes irritated her.

"Master, what's the matter?" A young masculine voice asked and Lyyr gazed over the man's left shoulder to find the Jedi's apprentice staring at her. There was something familiar about both men's faces but she could not quite place them. The one she had run into had intelligent features topped off by shaggy russet color hair with a beard to match in both color and texture, and the other had dark brown hair cropped short except for the tell-tail padawan braid. He had somewhat boyish features with smile lines around his mouth and a mischievous twinkle in his dark blue eyes. The younger man took one good look at Lyyr and then broke out into a sudden grin. Now Lyyr knew why they looked so familiar to her, after all there was no mistaking that grin.

"Hullo Lyyr," Anakin greeted her warmly. At the sound of her name Obi-Wan (for the man she bumped into could only be him) quickly let go of her and let his arms fold across his chest, assuming the traditional stance of an indulgent older Jedi. Lyyr neatly sidestepped the man to get a better look at her little brother. One look at the lad was enough to convincer her that 'little' was a relative term.

"Anakin you're so tall!" She blurted craning her neck back so that she could look him in the eyes. He laughed at that and engulfed her in a bone-crushing embrace and then to her further amazement he boldly lifted her off her feet and gave her a little spin. After a moment or two, he gently returned her to her feet.

"Well, I never thought the day would come where I would be able to spin you around," he told her matter-of-factly. She could not help it she cracked a huge grin and punched him lightly in the arm. "Ouch," he said mockingly, rubbing his abused bicep.

"Oh dear, Ani what am I to do with you?" She asked half-seriously rolling her eyes at him. She was pleased to see that they had so easily fallen back into their old familiarity even after ten years of forced separation. It was almost as if not a day had passed since they last saw each other.

The sound of someone noisily clearing his throat caught their attention. Both Lyyr and Anakin whipped their heads towards the sound to find Obi-Wan regarding them with a mixture of open amusement and resignation in his eyes. Lyyr suppressed an urge to frown at his expression.

"I hate to break up this little family reunion," he said with gentle sarcasm, and although she knew he meant it as a joke she could not help but be annoyed by what he said. "But we have a mission to be getting along with Anakin." Obi-Wan reminded his padawan.

"Right," Anakin nodded then turned back to Lyyr. "The Council has asked us to protect Senator Amidala." Anakin told her, the pride unmistakable in his voice. Lyyr let her eyes go wide, she was aware of the attempt made on the Senator's life earlier that day but she did not think that Padmé would agree to have a Jedi protector. She was also concerned about having Anakin in the role of the young Senator's protector. Well did she remember the little crush he had developed on her back when she had been the Queen of Naboo. _Obi-Wan is with him though,_ she reasoned, _and he will make sure Anakin does not do anything rash._ At least she hoped he would, the pair did have a reputation for being just a tad reckless.

"Truly?" She asked allowing some of her surprise to color her voice, if she was lucky Anakin would probably assume that the important mission the Council trusted them with impressed her. Which it did, but her concern out weighed her surprise.

"Well you best not keep the Senator waiting." She said giving him a quick parting hug. "Obi-Wan," she said with a nod of farewell in the older man's direction.

"Lyyr," he said speaking to her for the first time, "I'm glad we got a chance to bump into you." He finished, before walking away with Anakin following.

For some reason Lyyr blushed in embarrassment and annoyance at the older man's parting sally. Shoving it out of her mind, she continued on her way to the Council Chamber. Perhaps life in the Temple would become more interesting now that it looked like those two would be staying for a while. Lyyr smiled at the thought.

* * *

AN: The information about Jolee Bindo and 'gray' Jedi I got directly from Wookiepedia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Open Mouth and Insert Foot

Obi-Wan meant what he told Lyyr. He was glad he had an opportunity to see her although he could have done without getting the wind knocked out of him and his solar plexus bruised in the process. He was slightly miffed that he barely got a hello from the girl, but his aggravation evaporated when he saw that the years apart had not damaged the 'siblings' relationship. At one point, he had been afraid that it would, he was relived and resigned to see that nothing changed between the two.

As Lyyr stood there staring up at Anakin, Obi-Wan realized for the first time just how petite the girls build really was. He had never thought of her as being delicate before, her brusque manners during the time he had known her discouraged those kind of thoughts. Now, well now it was obvious to Obi-Wan (even after only bumping into her for a minute) that Lyyr had changed. She seemed more serene, more balanced than before. Clearly, her apprenticeship had provided exactly what she needed.

_Qui-Gon would have been proud of her,_ Obi-Wan thought with a bit of pride of his own. Even though he did not have a hand in Lyyr's apprenticeship, he could not help but feel a sort of propriety pride over the growth she had accomplished. He told himself that he felt that way simply because he looked upon Lyyr as a younger sister.

He could only hope that his torturing of Anakin was producing the same effects. Some days, however, he despaired of ever getting the boy to take things seriously. The boy had a knack for finding trouble coupled with a complete disregard for the rules that often left Obi-Wan on the verge of an aplitic fit. If he was a bit heavy-handed with the boy, he told himself that he needed to be. He realized that life on Tatooine had forced Anakin to mature at a rapid rate but once taken out of that situation and allowed to be a child; Anakin swiftly developed a mischievous nature that he felt safe to indulge. Besides, the onslaught of hormones as he entered his teenage years did nothing to help calm the boy.

In fact, it made matters worse for Obi-Wan and he found himself wondering how Qui-Gon ever managed to mentor a teenage boy. Even as someone who had been inducted into the Order at the appropriate aged and had all the benefits of basic training Obi-Wan had been a holy terror as an adolescent. Anakin had none of the advantages that Obi-Wan took for granted, therefore when puberty struck Obi-Wan found that he had a virtual hormone-feed monster on his hands, not the mature and tractable boy Qui-Gon had discovered on Tatooine.

He often wished that he did not have to take such a firm hand with Anakin. He did enjoy the boy's company and some of his pranks were not only innocent but also highly entertaining. Obi-Wan was often amazed to see that the boy managed to retain such a healthy sense of humor, and he soon came to realize that he had Lyyr to thank (or curse) for that. Obi-Wan understood the unlikely sibling relationship better than anyone other than those two could now. Anakin loved to tell stories that featured his big sister and her adventures, his favorite to tell were those that included him.

She once had the audacity to 'borrow' one of Watto's speeders and along with Anakin; she took it on a joyride throughout Mos Espa. Oh, Watto had been angry when she finally returned the speeder but she had calmly explained to him that she was teaching Anakin how to pilot the speeder with the intention of improving his skills as a pod racer. Watto had sputtered and raved at her daring and had even punished her for it, but both Anakin and Lyyr knew that he was pleased. Especially since in the next podrace Anakin managed to make it to the second lap before crashing, which was a new record.

At times, Obi-Wan did not know whether he should believe that particular story, ad most of the others, but Anakin always told them with such sincerity that Obi-Wan could not doubt them. If Lyyr really had taught Ani how to pilot a speeder, than Obi-Wan knew without a doubt that he never wanted to ride in one with Lyyr at the controls. He had already suffered enough with a wannabe daredevil pilot; he did not need to subject himself to the mercy of another. Particular if said other had instructed the one he already had to deal with.

All of this occupied Obi-Wan's mind as he and his padawan made their way to Senator Amidala's apartment. It was not until they had made it to the Senate Building that he became aware of what was occupying his padawan's mind. Obi-Wan bit back a sigh; he should have known that the young Senator would have featured prominently in Anakin's mind. The boy had some kind of fixation on Padmé. It had probably started back when they participated in the blockade of Naboo and Padmé had still been Queen. Obi-Wan did not know what had put the notion in Anakin's head but it was obvious to him now that the boy was infatuated.

It was that knowledge that made him question the wisdom of the Council's decision. Clearly, the Senator needed some form of protection, but placing him and Anakin in charge might have proven to be a mistake. Master Windu must have sensed Obi-Wan's misgivings for he made it clear that Senator Amidala had only agreed to endure the Council's protection because Obi-Wan and Anakin had been chosen for that role. Master Windu also made it clear that it was Chancellor Palpatine who had suggested both the extra guard and who it would be; moreover, if not for the Chancellor's input the Council would have chosen another pair of Jedi. Mace had even hinted that he would have suggested he and Lyyr perform that role if he had not known that the Senator was uncomfortable in his presence. Her safety was their top priority but they could not have efficiently provided that if she was uncomfortable. Therefore, the Council had reluctant agreed that in this matter the Chancellor had been right.

It was while they were riding in the windowed elevator that Obi-Wan saw his chance to address his padawan's nervousness with him. When he caught Anakin nervously rearranging his robes and brushing off invisible specks of dust Obi-Wan could no longer remain silent.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin." He observed sounding calmer than he felt.

"Not at all," was the slightly sarcastic reply. Obi-Wan felt his lips twitch at the boy's cheek.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." Obi-Wan pressed.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you remember?"

"Oh," Obi-Wan said letting himself sound surprise and allowing a chuckle to escape. Anakin joined in on his Master's amusement but it was hesitant and hedged with nerves.

"You're sweating. Relax," Obi-Wan admonished.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Was Anakin's reply and Obi-Wan knew he was not talking about Lyyr. He also knew that there was no reply he could make to that. The rode the rest of the way up to the Senator's apartment in silence, and Obi-Wan found himself wishing that Lyyr had been assigned this mission with them. Perhaps she could have convinced Anakin to relax.

* * *

Anakin tired to relax, but the closer the elevator brought them to _**her**_ the harder he found it to relax. He wanted oh-so-badly to make a good impression. He had already forgotten about his sister now that the moment he would be reacquainted with Padmé was swiftly approaching. _The key to making a good impression_, he coached himself, _is to appear professional while delivering a smooth line._

Anakin was confident that he could do both of those things, at least he had been until the reality of Padmé's beauty hit him. The intoxicating goddess he had been dreaming about for the past ten years was hideous in comparison to the vision before him. She had done the impossible by becoming more beautiful than he was capable of imagining. He found himself in a state of speechless befuddlement as Padmé came forward to formally great Obi-Wan. When she moved to stand before him, Anakin was nearly shaking with the effort of restraining himself from falling at her feet and worshiping her.

"Ani?" She asked her voice uncertain and she took a quick double take, "My goodness, you've grown."

Vaguely Anakin remembered Lyyr saying the same thing, and he was disappointed that that was the only thing Padmé could think to say. He stared at her for a moment, here was his chance, and with a mental shake, he reminded himself to speak.

"So have you…" he began in the most debonair voice he could think of, "grown more beautiful, I mean…for a Senator, I mean." He finished lamely; he did not need Obi-Wan's disapproving expression to tell him that he messed that one up. _Nice going Romeo,_ he chided himself, _now she will think you're retarded._

"Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She told him with a dismissive giggle. Anakin now found himself fighting the urge to curl up in a corner and die. He was glad that Obi-Wan was there to continue as if nothing had happened. He concentrated on regain some of the face he had lost as they made their way to the couches, the last thing he needed her thinking was that he was incompetent. Anakin barely paid any attention to what Obi-Wan or Captain Typho said but when she spoke again he was all ears.

"I don't need more security," she declared with all of the spirit and confidence he remembered, "I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you Senator," Obi-Wan said dismissing her concerns as Anakin knew he would, "not to start an investigation." Anakin resisted the urge to elbow his Master, what was Obi-Wan thinking, making them appear like cowards in front of her.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." _Force_, Anakin swore, _now I am in for it._ He did not know why he always felt the need to challenge Obi-Wan's authority, but he did. He wouldn't be surprised if Obi-Wan decided to disown him this time.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner." Obi-Wan chided trying to save some face.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Anakin continued, he had not meant to sound so insolent but as always, he found it impossible to stop himself.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him, allowing some of his anger to show. "And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" _Might as well_, Anakin figured, _I have already gotten myself stuck in the _bantha poodoo_, might as well lay it on thick._

"What!?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security…not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one." Anakin winced internally at that one, now he really was in trouble.

"Perhaps with merely our presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padmé interjected trying to smooth everything over. Obi-Wan gave her a rather tight smile and nod and Anakin opted for remaining silent. They conducted the rest of their interview with Anakin refraining from putting his foot in his mouth. By the time Senator Amidala retired Anakin hoped he had managed to prove that he was capable of minding his Master.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani." Jar Jar told him as soon as Padmé had left. Anakin smiled at the exuberant Gungan. "Deesa bad times, bombad times." He continued with a gravity Anakin was not used to seeing him display. Ani normally would have responded to exactly what Jar Jar had said but his mind was occupied by the thoughts of another.

"She hardly recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted…and she's forgotten me completely." Anakin told him unable to keep the disappointment and dejection out of his voice.

"Shesa happy." Jar Jar told him, trying to be helpful. "Happier den mesa seein her in longo time."

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again, be mindful of your thoughts." Obi-Wan chided him. "She was pleased to see us." He told the boy giving Anakin reason to hope once again. That hope made it easier for him to focus on his mandate…well the one he had determined for himself, not the one the Council had given him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize for the uber long absence and I thank you for your patience. A lot of things contributed to my absence but don't worry it looks like I will be able to upload new chapters on a more regular basis now. Oh and as a reward for your patience here's chapter 3, a nice long chapter that needed to be split in two!

* * *

Chapter 3: Not. Our. Mandate.

Obi-Wan was impressed Captain Typho was taking his job as the Senator's chief of security with all the seriousness the position deserved. He left the main entrance to the apartment complex in Typho's capable hands confident that they would have no trouble from that direction. That made his job easier, a fact for which he was grateful. He had the feeling that he was already going to have his hands full with Anakin and the boy's unpredictable emotions. Although Obi-Wan was confident in skills as a Jedi, he'd rather not have to deal with possible assianation attempts from two different directions as well as his padawan's raging hormones. Even a Jedi was entitled to an occasional lazy day.

Obi-Wan reentered the Senator's apartment and he could tell that Anakin was up to something. His greeting and apparent nonchalance about the fact that he did not think Padmé 'liked me watching her,' only served to confirm what Obi-Wan suspected. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was never very patient and he did not doubt that Padmé would do anything in her power to rid herself of the extra security. Knowing what he knew Obi-Wan probably had no right to be surprised to discover that Anakin would use her for bait. Moreover that the Senator would willingly volunteer for such stupidity, yet it still shocked him.

"You're using her as bait??!" He exclaimed momentarily loosing the calm veneer of a Jedi Master that he had been attempting to cultivate for years now. For some reason having Anakin as an apprentice did not help his efforts.

"It was her idea..," Anakin explained in a rush. "Don't worry; no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room." He finished more calmly.

"It's too risky…" Obi-Wan continued still overly excited. He paused and forced himself to take a deep breath. "Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice." He continued in a steadier tone. He added that last remark out of habit.

"And yours are?" Anakin retorted catching on to Obi-Wan's sarcasm.

"Possibly."

Anakin rolled his eyes at that moving away from Obi-Wan and towards the apartment's balcony. Obi-Wan followed content to let the silence lie between them for a while. For all the trouble Anakin caused him, Obi-Wan had to admit that they were a well matched pair. Where Anakin lacked experience, Obi-Wan had plenty from his years with Qui-Gon. In situations where Obi-Wan tended towards caution, Anakin possessed enough of the exuberance of youth to spur his master into action. They understood each other. After all it was not that long ago that Obi-Wan had been just like Anakin – an exuberant padawan trying to impress his master. Or, more accurately, an adolescent stuck in that awkward stage between boyhood and manhood trying desperately to prove how much of a man he had become.

Obi-Wan just wished Anakin could do that without involving the Senator.

"You look tired." The Jedi Knight observed studying his apprentice's features. He did not like how worn and pale the boy was looking.

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin admitted forthrightly, he knew better than to hide anything from his master, especially when Obi-Wan was being direct.

"Because of your mother?"

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Dreams pass in time." Obi-Wan told him, hoping that what he said was true. Anakin had been dreaming about his mother for weeks now, Obi-Wan had refrained from saying anything so far out of respect. The boy's nightmares had been increasing in intensity steadily. Most nights Obi-Wan woke to the sound of Anakin whimpering and murmuring things in his sleep. It was a delicate subject between the two, one that Obi-Wan wished that they could discuss.

"I'd rather dream of Padmé. Just being around her again is… intoxicating." Anakin announced a faraway look in his eye that alarmed the Jedi Knight. He had feared that something like this may happen, the combination of hormones and the presence of the Senator was having a disastrous effect. Obi-Wan had hoped – in vain it seemed – that he would not have to deal with this particular situation. Or at least if he had, that Anakin would have picked an easier girl to avoid and forget than the Senator.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order…," Obi-Wan cautioned as best as he could without sounding like he was lecturing the boy. "A commitment not easily broken…and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

Inwardly Obi-Wan winced. He had entered lecture mode without meaning to and naturally Anakin rose to the occasion. The young man immediately began to protest Obi-Wan's opinion and rattled by the boy's stubbornness Obi-Wan found himself drawn into an argument yet again. He tried to caution Anakin about trusting politician's and their gift at twisting the truth to suit their needs, specially the Chancellor. Obi-Wan noticed on several occasions that Palpatine never made a deal in which there was not something beneficial for him. Before the argument was in full swing it was interrupted by a disturbance in the Force coming from the Senator's room. Anakin whipped around to stare at his master sharply.

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan replied and for a while it was the only sensible thing he could bring himself to say to his young and impetuous padawan.

* * *

Lyyr sat in the meditationchamber trying to clear her mind of all distractions, especially those caused by emotion. Particularly those emotions regarding the task that laid before her. After giving her this assignment Master Windu gently advised her to take the time and meditate before embarking upon her first solo mission. Lyyr has accepted her master's advice although she knew that he gave it out of concern that she may fulfill her mandate a little too well.

Tonight she would leave the temple and peruse the lowest levels of Coursant in search of those who hunted the innocent. Recently the Council became aware of a certain traders steadily increasing profits, despite the fact that all he traded in was essentially space junk and although it may have gained him quite a revenue in the Outer Rim. Here in the Interior his wares were looked down upon. Therefore, the fact that he continued to make a profit despite the lack of enthusiasm in his goods piqued the Council's curiosity. A preliminary investigation only served to confirm their suspicions. The trader and his partner (a noted smuggler) had organized a human traffic ring, right under the Order's watchful gaze. Moreover, their chosen targets were young girls stolen from the streets and sold as pleasure slaves to the highest bidder regardless the species of the buyer or the girls for that matter. Slavery was illegal in the Republic. To have such an institution operating not only in the Interior or but on Coursant, flaunting the authority of the Jedi, was unacceptable.

The Council had debated for quite some time over who they would give this assignment to, for although the investigation had proved the Jedi's suspicions it was not enough evidence to bring the one responsible to trial. They needed more…ideally they needed to catch them in the act of abducting someone. Such circumstances immediately narrowed the possible candidates. Eventually Master Yoda had decided that this was the perfect mission for Lyyr to cut her teeth on. To Lyyr's surprise Master Windu had agreed immediately.

She was not surprised, however, when Windu pointedly suggested that some solitary meditation before embarking on her assignment would be beneficial. Lyyr sensed what he really meant. He was hoping that it would help her to restrain herself when she finally caught up with the men she was hunting. Mace wanted to be sure that Lyyr had herself and her emotions completely under control before setting her loose. Not that Lyyr could blame her master for his concern. After all the similarities between Lyyr's own past and the current situation, it would be easy to believe that she would allow such similarities to cloud her judgment. Though she was annoyed that Windu did not trust her enough to keep herself in check, Lyyr was not the same girl she had been on Tatooine. Despite the aggravation she felt at Mace's insistence, Lyyr did not begrudge the time spent in meditation.

Lyyr could unequivocally claim that the time she spent in meditation were the most satisfactory moments in her life. She relished the feeling of being empty of all those pesky problems she usually thought important. Moreover, she exhilarated in the warmth and comfort she felt while communicating with the Living Force. Yet, perhaps what made this time all the more special for her was that in meditation Lyyr had found a way to communicate with her father.

The first time Qui-Gon appeared before her Lyyr was convinced that the years spent under the scorching heat of Tatooine's suns had managed to fry what little brains she possessed. She had first seen the flimsy blue shadow-form shortly after the battle of Theed. Lyyr has presumed that it was nothing more than her grief and regret playing tricks on her. She assumed that once she left Naboo and the shock of Qui-Gon's death faded that such mirages would cease to occur.

When she woke one night, startled out of dream where Qui-Gon had been begging her not to ignore him, to find the fading image of the man standing at the foot of her bed Lyyr began to wonder if her eyes really had been playing tricks on her. After that she began to imagine she heard him talking to her and this flickering blue shadow with Qui-Gon's face was continually lingering on the edge of her vision. These occurrences plagued her waking or sleeping for two and a half years. Windu sensed her growing agitation and frustrated by her refusal to confide in him, Mace suggested she meditate on the problem.

Even in the light trance she was in now, Lyyr could feel herself smile at the memory.

That day, in the very moment Lyyr had reached a deep trance Qui-Gon appeared before her with an exclamation of relief. He quickly explained to her what was going on as Lyyr valiantly fought the urge to panic. For a few moments she had been convinced that she had finally slipped into insanity. Qui-Gon reassured her that such was not the case.

That had been five years ago. Now whenever Lyyr was in meditation Qui-Gon appeared to her. Though his appearances were not limited to only those times, he had a habit of dropping in and out of her daily routine without warning. Lyyr suspected that he enjoyed surprising her.

In the past five years Lyyr came to know her father very well, better than most would have suspected. The only other person who could possible know him better would be his former padawan. She knew that he was greatly disturbed by the rumors surrounding the former Jedi Count Dooku. He may have been disturbed by them but he also made no move to discredit them either. Lyyr believed that Qui-Gon knew or guessed at something vital, something the Council had not or could not see. Yet he had no way of telling them therefore he kept the information to himself. It irked Lyyr that he could not tell her and let her inform the Council, though she understood why. The Council had no reason to believe her; moreover she couldn't claim to have discovered the information in a vision. Not when two of the most powerful Masters in the Order where having difficulty seeing into the future. She frowned at the predicament shifting her weight into a more comfortable position.

"Don't let it worry you child." A ghostly voice comforted her.

"Easy for you to say Father, you're dead."

"Disrespectful whelp," he chided with wry amusement coloring his words. She felt herself smile even as his figure became visible to her inner eye.

"So they are finally giving you an assignment of your own."

"Master Windu believes that I will be an enticing prospect for the slavers." Lyyr told him thinking the words knowing that he would pick them out of her mind. She felt her features twist into an expression of disdain. "He also believes that it shall not be difficult for me to detain them."Her sarcastic tone did nothing to hide the pain in her words.

In order to detain the slavers Lyyr believed that she would have to lure them into a compromising position. When Windu first outlined her mission to her, Lyyr had the feeling that the slaver was a firm believing in testing the merchandise before selling. In that moment Lyyr knew the exact means by which she would capture her quarry. She also knew that that was the only way she would be successful in her mission. Mace must have sensed some of what she felt for he had told her to use any and all means at her disposal.

"Oh my dear one, this will be painful for you."

"Better I feel pain in order to protect innocents from suffering a worse fate."

"You are very brave Lyyr."

"No Father, I am very much a coward." She admitted, momentarily giving into her own fear even as a tear made its way down her cheek. To her utter surprise she felt a hand whip away the errant tear then someone lovingly placed a kiss upon her forehead. She came out of her trance moments later with the sensation of Qui-Gon's touch lingering on her skin. Feeling comforted and reassured Lyyr left the meditation chamber ready for her mission.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3 cont

Upon leaving the Temple and before reaching the lower-levels of Coursant Lyyr made a stop at a used clothing shop. It was owned by a rather good natured female Toydarain who Lyyr had managed to strike up an unexpected friendship with. Lyyr entered the shop as quietly as she could masking her presence from the shops few patrons. The turquoise owner was not fooled by the Jedi's mind tricks. She noticed Lyyr's entrance immediately and surreptitiously motioned her towards the backroom. The young Jedi made her way into the room and a few moments later Lyyr heard the Toydarain announce that she was going to step into the back room. After a sharp command to her security droid she joined Lyyr.

"Well girl this is the strangest request I have ever heard a Jedi make."

Lyyr opened her mouth to explain herself but the alien cut her off.

"I think Mistress Jedi that it best I don't know why you make this strange request."

"You are very wise Beeko," Lyyr told her not bothering to hide her amusement.

"If protecting your own hide is wisdom than I am wiser than you Jedi," Beeko countered laughing at her own joke. "Now let's see what I can do for you my friend."

Half an hour later Lyyr finally managed to escape Beeko's ministrations. As she left the shop Lyyr was painfully aware that she no longer resembled a Jedi, or herself. _It was remarkable how much a simple change of clothing altered one's appearance,_ Lyyr thought with dark amusement.

The outfit Beeko had provided her with was exactly the polar opposite from her normal attire. She had chosen a form fitting sleeveless dress, one that clung to her torso before flaring out into a very short skirt. While the blouse was made of leather the skirt was some flimsy material that made Lyyr nervous. At Beeko's insistence Lyyr had applied a small amount of cosmetics to her face and took her unruly hair out of its customary bun. She had taken the tell-tale padawan braid and pinned it back in such a way that the rest of her hair disguised it. Over Beeko's objections Lyyr pulled a pair of leggings on to cover her exposed legs. Their material was just as flimsy as that of the skirt but it made her more comfortable not to have that much skin exposed. Her own leather boots would serve and it was in one of them that she had concealed her lightsaber. Lyyr hoped that she would not have to use it. Ten years may have passed since she last had to use her bare hands in defense but she had lost none of her skill.

As she roamed the lower-levels slowly making her way into the slaver's favorite hunting ground, she found herself fighting the urge to pull her skirt down and tug at the skin tight fabric.

_Force this humiliation had better be worth it!_

…

Lyyr left the fourth night club, both disgusted and elated. She was disgusted with everything she had witnessed and elated because she was finally being followed. She extended her sense until they encountered the mind of the one following her. Without any qualm over the moral implications she casually read his surface thoughts. She gathered that he was waiting for her to make the mistake of isolating herself. To oblige him Lyyr turned down the first blind alley she came across. She sensed her stalker's own elation at her 'mistake' and Lyyr suppressed a grin at the idea of turning the tables on the hunter. She wasn't terribly surprised when she sensed the presence of another mind joining the hunt.

She continued down the dark alley, trying not to tense for the blow that she knew was coming. When it finally did come being aware of it did nothing to alleviate the pain. Although it did not knock her out like it would have if she had been caught completely unawares, it still brought her to her knees. Lyyr continued to fall into a heap closing her eyes and employing a meditation technique to keep her body still. All in all she had managed a convincing simulation of being knocked unconscious.

Footsteps approached her prone form, and she heard a quick whispered conversation over head. They roughly tugged her arms behind her back and using steal cuff links they tied her hands. Through all of it she did not blink an eye. When they shoved her into a dank smelling sack and hoisted her up over one of their shoulders, despite her best efforts Lyyr began to panic.

Her captors set off at a grueling pace, each step bruising her stomach. She did not know where they were taking her but she did know that it felt like forever before they reached their destination. The sound of doors opening and shutting soon replaced the noise of the busy lower-levels. It was not long before she was dumped unmercifully on a rough bunk of some kind. The sack was pulled of off her and she blinked in confusion at the sudden brightness.

"You did not knock this one hard enough," a Kiffar male remarked speaking in Huttenese. Lyyr kept her expression of confusion allowing some fear to creep into her features. It would do her no good if they realized that she could understand them.

"Does it matter? I don't know about you but I prefer my whores to be lively." On the heel of those words a human male entered her field of vision.

"Another sheltered heiress slumming in the big city," the Kiffar remarked bitterly, "well daddy's money won't save you my pretty, pretty thing." He ran a hand down her neck, caressing it. Lyyr shuddered hoping that it looked involuntary. The Kiffar chuckled in delight at her apparent fear.

"How accommodating she is," the human said with a purr, "look, Saran, a little tug and these clothes come right off." To prove his point he tore a rip into her skirt than roughly tugged the leggings down past her knees. "Come Saran," the man said entreatingly to the Kiffar even as he began to paw at Lyyr's thigh. "Shall we test the merchandise?"

Now Lyyr was truly beginning to panic and she began to wonder if perhaps it had been entirely wise for her to allow them to capture her so completely. She did not plan for things to go this far. Now she was trying to fight off memories, the legacy from being used in such a way on Tatooine, as well as trying to think a way out of her predicament. The memories overwhelmed her sending her into a panic. Paralyzed she watched as the man grinning like a maniac loosened his pants then clambered on top of her. The past held her captive until the first rude thrust the man made into her body. Then all the pain and anger she had felt back when she was eleven, thirteen, fourteen and fifteen came rushing back to her. She would not tolerate being used again.

* * *

They were returning to the speeder after that disappointing case when Obi-Wan was struck by the sudden feeling of someone in trouble. The fear and panic coupled with immense pain and anger he sensed could not be ignored. Uncharacteristically he ordered Anakin to the speeder without any explanation. Even while Anakin stared at him confused by his abruptness Obi-Wan turned on his heel and disappeared in the crowded street. For the second time he ran through the packed lower-level and this time he did not bother to be polite. The emotions he sensed were joined by another's fear and then a third.

Obi-Wan never could remember exactly how he made his way into the seedy room hidden in the back of some warehouse, but he would never forget what he found. There was a woman, her hands cuffed behind her back fighting off a Kiffar and a human. Even as he entered the room the woman delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the human's head and he fell like a ton of bricks. Now it was just her and the Kiffar. Obi-Wan froze uncertain of whom he should defend. Obviously the woman had been assaulted by these two and jut as obviously she was the one now assaulting them. Before Obi-Wan could make up his mind the woman called a light fixture with the Force and slammed it into the back of the Kiffar's skull. He went down like a felled bantha.

The woman whipped around to face Obi-Wan who instinctively activated his lightsaber. They stared at each other for a moment; the woman crouched ready to pounce and Obi-Wan prepared to defend himself. He took in the tattered state of her clothing, the ruined leggings, ripped skirt and mauled blouse. He could only guess at what had been going on, but right now his only concern was what was about to happen.

The woman shifted her position, straightening up out of her crouch and cocking her head to one side. She regarded him with a frank and questioning stare and it was in that moment that Obi-Wan recognized her – Lyyr.

She was Lyyr, but at the same time not. For the rest of his days Obi-Wan would never forget how she looked that night. Her black hair framed her face, falling on her shoulders in an untamable mass of curls. Her face flushed from her exertions and those violet eyes lit from within with a wild light. She looked completely lethal and devastatingly beautiful. A fact that hit Obi-Wan like the blast from a stun gun, _how could I have not noticed?_

At that moment Obi-Wan realized that Lyyr was at heart a wild untamable woman. She only acted civilized because at times it suited her. He wondered what she could have become if she had been left to wander the Jundland Wastelands as a child. He had no doubt that she would have survived, just as he was certain that even the so-called civilization of Mos Espa had tempered Lyyr in some ways. Briefly he doubted the wisdom of the Council, allowing her to be trained as a Jedi.

"Obi-Wan, do you mind?" She asked twisting to show him the cuffs. He stood stunned for a moment before robotically obliging. Taking his lightsaber he quickly cut through the steal cuffs then disengaged the blade. The minute her hands were freed Lyyr twisted her hair back into a bun revealing her padawan braid. As if the gesture of confining her hair possessed a more symbolic meaning, she reassumed a Jedi's tranquility and her face became deceptively smooth. Only her eyes retained the only hint of the thrill she had felt during the fight.

"What are you doing Lyyr?" Obi-Wan asked harshly, in fact it was all he could do to keep from shouting. His shock at seeing her and his own emotional reaction to her presence caused him to over react. She looked wounded by his harshness, those expressive violet eyes dimming to a dull purple.

"Fulfilling my mandate."

"Beating up innocents?!" He accused and the moment the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake. Her eyes flashed then hardened at the accusation.

"Innocents, you think them innocent! These two just happen to have been running a slave smuggling ring. They kidnapped unsuspecting and truly innocent females then sold them as pleasure slaves. After, naturally, having sampled those poor souls' bodies for themselves, breaking them in for their future masters and enjoying every pain they inflicted on their victims. As for tonight they had just attempted to rape me. Are these the actions of an innocent?" Lyyr explained passionately. It was the most passionate Obi-Wan had ever seen her. What made it even more alarming was that she spoke in a calm even reasonable voice.

"You were acting as"—

"Bait," she cut him off.

"Oh," was all he could think to say.

She watched him for a moment longer, her eyes boring into him, before turning to search the room. She ignored the prone forms on the floor until she came across some more of those cuffs. Lyyr then proceeded to secure her former captors. Without a word Obi-Wan stepped forward to help her. She gave him a searching look but did not say anything. After both slavers had been properly tied up Lyyr went back to searching the room. She did not say a word to Obi-Wan, actually for the most part she ignored him only occasionally handing him a document or holo-disk that she must have deemed important evidence. It was during this uncomfortable silence that Obi-Wan's comlink beeped with an incoming call, he answered it immediately.

"_Master,_" Anakin's voice came through with minimal static, "_is there any place in particular you want me to go or should I just camp out here all night?"_

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the boy's cheek. He looked at Lyyr who had her back to him. She must have sensed his gaze, more importantly what he wanted for without preamble she gave him directions to relay to Anakin. Dutifully Obi-Wan repeated them into the comlink.

"If you let them kidnap you, how do you know where we are?" He asked. In reply she handed him a transcript of some kind of communication in which there were the exact directions she had told him. "Huh," he said taking the paper.

"If you came here of your own will, how do you not know where we are?" She asked her back to him still. Obi-Wan decided not to answer that, he also decided that it was from her that Anakin got his cheekiness.

By the time Anakin arrived Lyyr had gone through the entire apartment to her satisfaction. Everything she thought was important was now in the very sack her kidnappers had used to transport her. By then Obi-Wan was beginning to feel the effects of her silent treatment. She did not say anything reproachful about his behavior earlier, she did not say anything at all but she did not have to, those eyes spoke volumes for her.

Anakin did not seem surprise to find Lyyr waiting with Obi-Wan, nor did he seem surprised by the still unconscious slavers. She greeted her brother with a formal little nod and Anakin returned it before taking off his black cloak and handing it to her. Lyyr accepted it with a rueful grin then quickly wrapped herself in it. Excess fabric piled up at her feet and she grimaced. Together the three of them man-handled the two ex-slavers into the back of the speeder, then Anakin and Obi-Wan both climbed into the front seat. Lyyr, still clutching her sack, made no move to join them.

"If you two will excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to," without any further explanation she left them there.

Silently Anakin navigated the speeder back into the heavy traffic high above the lower-levels. This time he had the grace and tack to wait until they were in the air before he said anything.

"Well Master, this is certainly not part of our mandate."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Great Padawan Swap

Somehow Lyyr managed to beat the men back to the Jedi Temple. She was waiting for them outside the Council Chambers, Anakin's cloak folded in her arms. Obi-Wan noticed with a strange twinge of regret that she had changed back into the formal attire of a padawan learner.

"I hope you don't mind a little dirt," she said with an apologetic smile to her brother.

"That's not a problem Lyyr," Anakin reassured her taking the cloak back.

"Why are you here Lyyr?" Obi-Wan asked once again putting his foot in his mouth. The look she gave him was chilling. Even Anakin looked at Obi-Wan like he was out of line.

"I have a report to make as well Master Kenobi." With that response Lyyr waltzed into the chamber leaving the men to follow her. Anakin gave his master a puzzled look before following his sister.

Obi-Wan listened to Lyyr's report his thoughts far away from what she was saying. They were turned inward; he did not understand why he was acting so unlike himself around the girl. There was just something about her that automatically got under his skin and shattered his Jedi calm. Perhaps he was just being overly sensitive; after all he did not really know the girl. The few conversations they had during the Droid Blockade of Naboo had proved stimulating enough, but they did not progress much past current events. He had blindly agreed to Qui-Gon's request that he should come to treat the girl like family thinking that Qui-Gon would be around to encourage such feelings. Unfortunately such was not the case and now Obi-Wan was uncertain of how to act around the girl. That, he decided, was the source of his strange behavior. He did not think to consider that there could be any other reason.

By now Lyyr had finished giving her report and she turned to leave. She had almost left the council chamber before Master Windu's call stopped her.

"Remain here yet a while my padawan." Lyyr turned and gave her master a sketchy bow before making her way to stand behind Mace's chair. With a nod Windu motioned for Obi-Wan to begin his own report. Obi-Wan started to reiterate the disastrous events of the previous night trying his best to ignore Lyyr's presence. Admitting his mistakes would be easier to do without those violet eyes upon him.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must," was the response he expected from Master Yoda.

"Most importantly," Mace added, "find out who he's working for."

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked a plan forming in his mind. If he could convince the Council to let Lyyr take over watching the Senator then he would have two problems solved at once. "She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your Padawan will." Yoda decided and Obi-Wan nodded his agreement – that is until he realized that Yoda met _his_ padawan and not Master Windu's. He opened his mouth to protest but Mace cut him off.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there," Mace told the young man while Obi-Wan did his best not to blurt out his misgivings. "Don't use registered transport, travel as refugees."

To Obi-Wan's further dismay Anakin was nodding in agreement. _Perfect_, Obi-Wan thought with resignation, _if he's nodding than that means he has ideas and when Anakin has ideas that usually means I should be standing by ready to douse the flames_.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Yoda informed him.

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her." Mace directed him. It was clearly a dismissal and both bowed before the Council. Obi-Wan was about to take his leave but was stopped by Master Yoda.

"A moment, remain Master Kenobi." With a silent single Obi-Wan urged Anakin to get started on his mission. Anakin bowed to the Council once more before taking his leave.

"Obi-Wan," Mace began not giving him enough time wonder what they wanted. "I wish to ask something of you."

"Yes Master Windu?"

"I wish for you to take Lyyr as your padawan for the time being." Mace told him. Obi-Wan's eyes flicked up to Lyyr's and he was nearly relieved to see surprise in those violet eyes.

"I am not sure that I understand Master," Obi-Wan temporized.

"I do not often have occasion to leave the capital, and although Lyyr has gotten plenty experience in diplomacy she has not had much chance at field work."

"Such is not the case," Lyyr interrupted moving to stand before her Master.

"Yes it is my padawan," Mace responded with not as much bite as Obi-Wan would have expected to hear. "You handled yourself quite well last night but such events do not occur often."

"Does not occur often?" Lyyr asked incredulously her voice rising slightly. "Crime occurs every day on the lower levels; don't tell me you do not sense that."

"We have discussed this before Lyyr; a Jedi cannot right every wrong. The local law enforcement must be trusted to do their job." Mace told her. "Truthfully Lyyr you need the experience that working with Obi-Wan would provide."

"Know you that needed this is," Master Yoda piped in. "Surprising it is that protest you do."

Lyyr bowed her head in apparent submission at Yoda's chastisement.

"My apologies Masters, I meant no disrespect. If it is the will of the Council and Master Kenobi has no objection than I shall go."

They turned to him then and Obi-Wan wanted to protest. Force did he ever want to protest this decision. But he decided that he should make the best out of this situation and accept the will of the Council. He should have known that that was the quickest way to alienate Lyyr. He nodded his assent feeling scorched by the fire in those violet eyes.

* * *

Anakin was shocked and pleased that the Council decided to finally give him an assignment of his own. It pleased him even more to hear Chancellor Palpatine acknowledge his growing powers. Perhaps he should have been a little more suspicious of the Chancellor's praise, but he was too grateful to have heard it in the first place. Although he knew Obi-Wan was proud of him, the older man had a tendency not to express it.

Well Obi-Wan must have thought Anakin was up to the task given to him. After all, although Anakin had sensed his Master's surprise at the Council's decision Obi-Wan did not protest it. Surely that meant he trusted Anakin to fulfill his mandate and protect Padmé.

Now all he had to do was convince the Senator that this was for the best. Luckily Palpatine had agreed to help him with that. He hoped that their meeting had gone smoothly and whatever distress Padmé may have felt at being told to leave would dissipate by the time Anakin arrived at her apartment. Apparently that was a vain hope.

She made her displeasure known to him from the very moment he arrived. He allowed her to vent her frustrations, saying as little as possible. He remembered how Lyyr use to get when she was aggravated. It was best to just let her vent and he decided to use that tactic with Padmé. Although at one point he felt moved to reassure her that she would not have to hide for long, especially now that Obi-Wan had been ordered to investigate. Anakin knew his Master, and when Obi-Wan decided that he wanted to know something it was not long before he knew everything he needed and then some.

In allowing her to vent Anakin never would have imagine that he would need to as well. He listened to himself complain about Obi-Wan, astonished by what he had to say. He was truly happy to have Obi-Wan as his mentor but he also did not want to feel as if he was deliberately being held back either. Despite all of his Master's best intentions Anakin often felt that way.

"That must be frustrating," Padmé offered sympathetically.

"Its worse," Anakin blurted more coming out that he intended, "he's overly critical, he never listens, he just doesn't understand. It's not fair!"

He looked her in the eyes then and in his core he felt a jolt at what he saw there. There was a depth to her brown eyes that Anakin had not noticed before. He was mesmerized by them and he found himself wanting to know and see everything through those warm brown eyes. He wondered if there was anything those eyes missed. Anakin was so taken by them that he did not really hear what she was saying to them and he only gave her a half thought out response. That is until she said:

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

That was the last thing he wanted and he apologized immediately. Although he knew that it was not as sincere as it should have been. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to be completely remorseful.

* * *

Lyyr walked respectfully behind her Master a step or two as he talked with Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. Apparently Obi-Wan was not as accepting of the Council's plan as he had appeared to be earlier. Lyyr did not know if she should be relieved or insulted by the revelation of his true feelings. Currently he was expressing more concern for Anakin and Lyyr could not blame him for that. She was well aware of the potential for disaster there was in letting Anakin and Padmé travel without any supervision.

"The boy has exceptional skills," Mace pointed out, trying to defend his decision.

"He still has much to learn," Obi-Wan countered, "Master. His abilities have made him…well arrogant."

"Yes, yes," Yoda agreed, "a fault more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones."

Lyyr knew that for the dig that it was and chuckled. All three of them turned to look at her and she quickly tried to mask her chuckle with a cough. Yoda caught her eye long enough to give her a wink. They continued with their conversation and Lyyr did her best to remain respectfully discreet. Before leaving Mace clasped her on the shoulder in a gesture of farewell, she did not expect anything more from him.

"Well I guess you are my concern now," Obi-Wan began.

"If you are so concerned than why did you agree to have me tag along?"

"None of your cheek my padawan," Obi-Wan scolded turning to leave the temple. He was anxious to see Anakin and Padmé off, Lyyr could sense that. She stayed routed to the spot and watched him as he made it half way down the stairs before noticing that she was not following him.

He turned to look back up at her and Lyyr slowly descended the stairs stopping just a few steps before the one he was standing on. That way Lyyr stood at eye level with him and the differences in their height was moot.

"I am not _your_ padawan Obi-Wan," Lyyr informed him. "Nor do you have to be concerned about me; I will not hinder your investigation."

"You will do as I tell you when I tell you?" Obi-Wan asked. Lyyr's eyes narrowed, she knew what he was doing but she also knew that she could work around any restrictions he felt were necessary if she had to. Therefore, biting her lip she nodded her agreement. He studied her eyes for a moment or two – just long enough for Lyyr to wonder what it would be like to drown in his enchanting blue-green eyes.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said interrupting her train of thought, "then perhaps this will work." He turned then and continued walking down the stairs trusting that she would follow him this time. She stood there like a moron for a moment, flabbergasted by her thoughts. Shaking her head she spurred herself into action.

Lyyr had a sudden feeling that working with Obi-Wan was going to be more eventful than Mace could have imagined.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Working Relationship

The journey to the senate building was a silent one and Lyyr was content to let it remain silent. She wanted to establish that although she was willing to do as Obi-Wan asked she was not going to be completely obedient. She had made the first move towards establishing that back at the temple.

She still was not completely sold on this switch and she was not above letting Obi-Wan know that. _Although I'm certain he's no fan of it either_, Lyyr thought with a covert glance at the older Jedi. He was deliberately avoiding looking at her. Lyyr stifled the urge to sigh.

They reached the senate just in time to witness Anakin escort Padmé out to a nearby waiting shuttle. Obi-Wan disembarked from their current shuttle and went to his padawan's side; Lyyr followed just a step behind him. She fell into step alongside the Senator's handmaiden. Lyyr was content to just follow along in silence – she did not need to be brought to Padmé's attention but apparently the head of her security felt differently about matters.

"Excuse me Master Jedi, but who is this?" The captain asked causing everyone to stop. Padmé provided the answer to his question. She took one look at Lyyr and broke out in a smile.

"Lyyr," she exclaimed and before Lyyr knew what was happening the woman had engulfed her in a friendly embrace. Lyyr stood there stiffly, completely taken by surprise. Padmé released the Jedi as swiftly as she had captured her. She held Lyyr out at arm's length studying her face.

"You have changed," the younger woman announced.

"Yes, well, Master Windu has tried to teach me some manners." Lyyr said wirily trying to regain her mental balance after Padmé's surprisingly affectionate greeting.

"Tell me Lyyr; are you here to protect me as well?"

"Protect you, me? No, I am certain that you have more than enough adequate protection already."

"Then why are you here Lyyr?" She asked.

"I am helping Obi-Wan with his investigation." Lyyr answered. "Don't you think we have lingered here a little too long Milady?" Lyyr asked pointedly and gestured Padmé towards the shuttle. With a small little grimace Padmé got onto the shuttle, everyone else followed.

"Knowing that you will have a hand in this gives me great comfort." Padmé pronounced even as the transport took off. Lyyr did not make a verbal reply to that; instead she tried relentlessly to become one with the hull of the transport.

The trip to the spaceport freighter docks passed in silence after that. Lyyr enjoyed the silence; she had been taken aback by Padmé's warm greeting. Although she had more chances to see the Senator than Anakin these past ten years, she had not expected the girl to remember her. To sense that Padmé would gladly re-forge the fragile friendship they had shared during the siege of Naboo unnerved Lyyr. She did not understand how she could have possibly managed to make a lasting impression.

Lyyr continued to meld with the hull as Anakin and the Senator prepared to leave. She watched Padmé say farewell to her faithful handmaiden and Captain Typho. Lyyr had to admire the girl, she reinforced her companion's confidence for her continued safety even though Lyyr could sense that not even Padmé felt that confident. Though she could not help but wish that the girl's words did not have the effect of inflating her brother's already out of control ego.

She knew Anakin and even before she was fully aware of the Force and her affinity to it, she had been able to sense Anakin's every mood. It would take more than ten years of separation for her to loose her familiarity and the automatic synchronization to Anakin's feelings she had acquired throughout his lifetime.

She could, when near him, sense every shift in his emotions before he could name them. If she focused upon him while meditating she could feel him as a physical presence even if he was half the galaxy away. Lyyr was not surprised to know he still harbored the infatuation he had felt for the girl. Lyyr wondered if Padmé possessed the same feelings, all she could sense was that the Senator felt a certain friendship towards Anakin.

"Do you have any advice for me Lyyr?" Anakin's voice drew her out of her musings. She smiled up at her too tall younger brother, recognizing the irony implied in his question.

"Yes," she responded aware that Obi-Wan was wondering what she could possibly have to tell Anakin. "Don't do anything I would do."

Anakin smiled at that. It was an old jest between them but she had meant it as a warning as well and he knew it. She wondered if he would heed it.

"Lyyr," Padmé said surprising the older woman by hugging her again , "any parting words for me?"

At first Lyyr shook her head, her mind filled with a flimsy image of what could happen. Her tongue was tied and she could not bring herself to say the things she thought she should. Instead – in a gesture that was not completely out of character – Lyyr returned the girl's embrace fiercely.

As she watched them go she wondered what would come of pairing them together. She had a brief glimpse, barely an inkling of what could happen and she wondered if that would be such a bad thing.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi-Wan murmured. Lyyr could not help the ironic twist that came to her lips nor stop it from deepening when Typho voiced his own concerns.

* * *

Obi-Wan decided that they should walk to their next destination. Obi-Wan had the suspicion that Dexter Jettster might know something about the toxic dart. He had met Dex back when he was still a padawan. Back then Dex had owned a bar on the mining world Ord Sigatt, Obi-Wan later found out that Dex's bar was mainly a cover for running guns. Therefore it stood to reason that Dex would know something about the dart and its strange markings. Obi-Wan had used his help in the past to identify weapons he did not recognize.

Lyyr had fallen into step behind him so smoothly that if Obi-Wan had not been painfully aware of her presence he would not even know that she was there. In fact, he could almost trick himself that it was Anakin with him, except her breathing was different and she was shorter.

"You puzzle me Lyyr," he said not really meaning to say it out loud. But once it was out he figured that it was a means of making conversation. He did want to know more about her, understand her better if he was to mentor her even for such a brief time. Though if he had thought about it he would have picked a better way to start the conversation, regardless he was certain that his statement would invite her to talk about herself. He should have known better than to think that anything concerning Lyyr could be certain.

"Is that such a bad thing?" She responded, managing to somehow turn his statement into a debate.

"To be puzzled by you? No I guess not," he conceded.

"Besides in what way could I puzzle you?" She asked.

"In what way" he repeated astonished that she did not know what he was referring too, "how about your interaction with Senator Amidala today? I had not thought you were that close to her and then you allowed her to hug you, twice."

"Are you going to lecture me on how the Jedi frown upon the practice of giving hugs?" She asked, he could hear the amusement in her voice and out of the corner of his eye he could see the ironic lift to her eyebrows. "I have lived at the temple long enough to know such is not the case. I have seen many Knights and a few Masters embrace friends after long absences."

"No I was not going to lecture," he admitted sheepishly.

"Then why would you find it puzzling that I allowed her to hug me?"

"Well, that you let her. It does not seem in character for you.' She shrugged at that and Obi-Wan noticed that it was a fluid, graceful gesture.

"Well why not? The girl was looking for comfort and she sought it from me, who am I to deny her that small bit of compassion? I was doing nothing more than supporting a frightened child."

"She could have gotten comfort from her own people," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Perhaps," was all Lyyr said.

After that helpful response Obi-Wan decided to let the matter drop. Besides they had reached the dinner and he had more important things to focus on than Lyyr's particularities. Obi-Wan entered the dinner trusting Lyyr to follow him.

The waitress droid alerted Dex to Obi-Wan's appearance and then directed him to take a seat. Obi-Wan directed Lyyr to sit in the booth before he joined her. Lyyr gave him a look but moved over so that they could share the bench.

"You want a cup of ardees?" The waitress droid asked. Obi-Wan responded with a yes just to be polite, Lyyr made no response. He had just gotten settled when Dex came out from the kitchen.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" The besalisk cook greeted Obi-Wan enthusiastically. Obi-Wan stood up and hugged Dex a little self-conscious because of the conversation he had just had with Lyyr. He indulged in a little ironic smile as he watched Dex try to squeeze himself into the opposite booth. Obi-Wan spared a glance at Lyyr and he could see her amusement.

"So, my friend, what can I do for ya?"

"Can you tell me what this is," Obi-Wan asked pulling the mysterious dart out of his robes and handing it to Dex.

"Well, whaddya know…" Dex nearly whispered recognizing the dart. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

"Do you know where it's from?" Lyyr asked just as Obi-Wan was about to ask the same question. He shot her a condescending look for butting in and she seemed just as unaffected by it as Anakin would have been.

"Belongs to them cloners," Dex responded giving Lyyr a quizzical once over before returning his attention to Obi-Wan. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive." Obi-Wan murmured almost to himself. Both Lyyr and Dex had an answer for him.

"Just because we have an archive does not mean we've managed to analyze everything that's ever or does exist in the galaxy." Lyyr answered him rather flippantly.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away…" Dex explained chuckling at Lyyr's remark and the expression on Obi-Wan's face. "Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Well, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Obi-Wan quipped with a laugh. "Kamino, it doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves; they're cloners, damned good ones too."

"Cloners? I think I've heard about them," Lyyr commented no longer content to remain a silent observer.

"Are they friendly?"

"It depends."

"On what, Dex?" Obi-Wan pressed him.

"On how good your manners are," Dex began with a grin, "and how big your pocket book is."

"Well I'm certain that Master Kenobi can persuade the Council to allow him to have a very big pocket book." Lyyr quipped giving Dex a wink. The alien cook laughed out loud at the padawan's cheek slapped two of his hands down on the table top before announcing;

"I like this gel; she's got quite the charm."

"I assure you Dex that wears thin very quickly." Obi-Wan told him dryly.

* * *

After learning all they could from Dex Obi-Wan had insisted that they go examine the Jedi Archives immediately for any mention of Kamino. Lyyr was agreeable to that plan and she sensed Obi-Wan's misgivings at how quickly she had agreed. They were not going to have much of a working relationship if he insisted on harboring suspicions at everything she did. Lyyr willingly admitted that she wasn't going out of her way to make this easy on Obi-Wan but she certainly wasn't deliberately making things difficult either. As for her eagerness to search the Archives, in her mind it was fully justifiable since the Archives had become her second home here on Coursant.

Lyyr loved the Archives and the minute they entered the room she found herself meandering towards her customary table unaware of what Obi-Wan was doing. She seated and had already brought up her last search before she realized that Obi-Wan was not with her.

She hadn't lost him; he was just a few rows away studying one of the busts of a Jedi in a long line of them. Lyyr left the table to go stand near him, she paused when she saw Jocasta Nu join Obi-Wan in his contemplation of the bronze bust. Although Lyyr usually got along with the Archivist the last time she was here she had rather tactlessly interrupted one of Jocasta's lectures to the younglings and to add insult to injury Lyyr proved that the Archivist's argument was wrong on fundamental grounds. Lyyr did not expect the elderly Jedi to have recovered her composure already, and she really would not blame Jocasta if she revoked Lyyr's access to the Archives.

"Did you call for assistance?" Jocasta asked Obi-Wan. Lyyr busied herself with studying some of the old paper scrolls trying to hide the fact that she was listening.

"Yes..yes, I did…" he answered distractedly. Jocasta spared a passing glance at the bust before speaking again.

"He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing."

"I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order."

"The Lost Twenty…," Jocasta said with a sigh. "Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it, his leaving was a great loss to the Order.

"What happened?"

"Count Dooku was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council…much like your old Master."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers…idealists…" Jocasta began and Lyyr bristled at the way the Archivist compared her father to the Count. "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi, he wanted to be the best. His knowledge of the Force was…unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government." She stopped for a moment to stare at the bronze bust some more, sensing that their conversation was nearing an end Lyyr went back to her computer screen. Sure enough Jocasta reminded the Jedi Master that he had called her over for some assistance and not a history lesson.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts."

"Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with…Let me see." As Jocasta Nu leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen, Obi-Wan caught Lyyr's gaze and silently beckoned her to join them.

"Are you sure you have the right coordinates?" The Archivist asked ignoring Lyyr's presence.

"According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere…just south of the Rishi Maze."

"No coordinates? It sounds like the sort of directions you'd get from a street tout…some old miner or Furbog trader."

"All three, actually." Obi-Wan admitted with a faint smile.

"Are you sure it exists?" Jocasta asked her voice full of doubt. She frowned slightly at Obi-Wan's insistence. "Let me do a gravitational scan," she offered the tone of her voice suggesting that she doubted it would help.

"There are some inconsistencies here; maybe the planet you're seeking was destroyed."

"Wouldn't that be on record?"

"It ought to be, unless it was very recent." She explained shaking her head. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

"That's impossible…" Obi-Wan began and Lyyr tried to catch his eye to warn him not to say what she thought he was about to say. "Perhaps the archives are incomplete."

"The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi," Jocasta Nu bite back living up to her reputation as a stern woman. "One thing you may be absolutely sure of – if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist."

"They are cloners and Lyyr has claimed to have come across them in the Archives before." Obi-Wan informed the Archivist. Lyyr winced even as Jocasta looked at her for the first time.

"Well then if Padawan Dysar says that the system exists then it must." Jocasta began scathingly, Lyyr wisely kept her mouth shut. "But did Padawan Dysar take into consideration that there are many cloner societies in the galaxy not just this one."

"I understand that Master Nu," Lyyr responded as demurely as she could.

"Are you sure that you do padawan? For it seems lately that you believe you known the Archives better than anyone else."

"I am sorry if any thing I did gave you that impression Master." Lyyr apologized.

"Did you know Master Kenobi that Jedi Knight Veira Dysar was almost voted out of the Order due to her pregnancy? It was rumored that she had seduced one of her fellow Knights. Many of us would have voted to cast her out based on the strength of those accusations."

"I remember. I was an initiate at the time." Obi-Wan answered wondering what the Archivist was driving at.

"Yes well she was not cast out despite her obvious disregard to the tenants of the Jedi's Code." Jocasta declared. Lyyr bit her tongue to keep from replying. She knew, just as Jocasta knew that the tenants of the code were open to interpretation. To claim that any one Jedi failed to follow them was a flimsily argument at best.

"Do you think Veira Dysar should have been cast out?" Obi-Wan asked pointedly, taking the Archivist by surprise with his question.

"No, the Order suffered at her death. There was no denying that Veira was a talented Jedi and there is no doubt that her daughter will prove to be just as talented."

"Thank you for all of your help Master Nu," Obi-Wan dismissed her and with a stiff bow of her head the Archivist went to help another.

* * *

AN: The conversation between Obi-Wan and Jocasta Nu about Dooku is taken right from the original draft of the script so George Lucas get's the credit for that. It wasn't included in the movie but I added it into the fic because I felt it contained some important information for where I want to take this little story. Thanks again for your reviews and for your paitence with me, I'll try not to take to long between updates in the future.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Playing Coy

Anakin could not believe his luck. He must be dreaming and as he adjusted the luggage in his hands he gave himself a slight pinch. _That hurt. I cannot believe this is happening_; Anakin thought to himself. It took every ounce of control that he possessed to keep him from leaping for joy as they made their way towards the refugee transport. Now more than ever it was important for him to appear professional. He desperately wanted to make an impression on Padmé.

Anakin was relieved that Obi-Wan had refrained from delivering one of his signature full-blown lectures before allowing Anakin to leave with the senator. That would have been the worst thing his mentor could have done and Anakin would have been tempted to never forgive Obi-Wan. It had amused him to see that Padmé received the same treatment from her handmaiden. It had never occurred to Anakin that the senator would ever do anything to warrant a lecture about her safety. Perhaps he should have known better.

Lyyr's behavior puzzled him, but then again Lyyr had always managed to puzzle him at times. He had thought that she would have greeted him with more enthusiasm after ten years apart. Granted she had seemed preoccupied at the time and it took her a moment before she recognized him, but still it was a lackluster reunion. Nothing at all like the reunion he had imagined. Just like his reunion with Padmé had not gone according to his imaginings.

On principle Anakin tried not to dwell on any predicaments Lyyr could (and would) present. His sister was a difficult woman to get to know – let alone try to understand – Anakin was well aware of that and he did not envy Obi-Wan that aspect of his mission. Sometimes he believed that he only understood Lyyr as well as he did because she allowed him too, he doubted that she would ever cease to surprise him.

He spared a brief moment of thought to wonder how Lyyr and Obi-Wan would get along. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan wanted to befriend Lyyr. There were a variety of reason's why Obi-Wan was so interested in becoming friends, Anakin knew (or at lest thought he knew) all of them. It made since that sense Lyyr was Anakin's family that Obi-Wan would want to at least be on friendly terms with her. But the older Jedi was convinced that he was the only person who could give Lyyr an accurate impression of her parents, particularly her father. Moreover, he was stuck on the idea that he owed Lyyr an apology.

Anakin did not see how or why Obi-Wan would need to apologize to his sister. Yet he knew that his mentor was convinced he had to because of how often Obi-Wan had mentioned it to Anakin. If Anakin had paid any kind of attention to anyone else's feelings other than his own in the past few years; he would have realized that Obi-Wan mentioned Lyyr just as often as Anakin mentioned Padmé. Even as the thought occurred to him Anakin dismissed it as ridiculous. _Obi-Wan cannot possible think of Lyyr like I do of Padmé._ Anakin thought in utter disbelief. Quickly he dismissed it from his mind. He did not want to waste his time musing about Lyyr and Obi-Wan, not when he had been granted basically unlimited access to Padmé. At that mental reminder he focused on the woman sitting across from him.

"I look forward to seeing Naboo again," Anakin said trying to start a conversation. "I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen..," he floundered then loosing his nerve when she did not make an immediate response.

"It may not be as you remember it, time changes perception." She finally answered. Anakin sensed that in some way she was trying to discourage him, warn him of something.

"Sometimes it does," he responded to that unspoken challenge, "sometimes for the better."

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi," she said. Anakin stiffened at that almost interrupting her but at the last second he decided to hear her out. "Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like…"

"Or be with the people I love," Anakin interjected deciding not to play coy.

"Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi," Padmé challenged.

"Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden," Anakin clarified. "Compassion, which I would define as an unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. One might even say that we are encouraged to love."

"You have changed so much."

"You haven't changed a bit, you are exactly the way I remember you in my dreams," he blurted without thinking. Then tried to laugh it off even as he ducked his head to hide his blushing; he hoped he had not just made a fool out of himself. She was kind enough to laugh along with him, at least that's what he thought she was doing and he wasn't about to question it.

* * *

Obi-Wan was left without answers, at least none to his original questions, as Jocasta Nu went on to assist others. He turned to Lyyr and with a slight jerk of his head motioned for her to follow him. He waited until they were out of the Archives before saying anything to Lyyr.

"I apologize for Master Nu's behavior," Obi-Wan began after subconsciously clearing his throat. He would have continued to say more but she interrupted him changing what he assumed the course of the conversation would become.

"If anyone owes me an apology it is Master Nu herself."

"I had thought and Master Windu gave me the impression that the Archivist often welcomed your help."

"She did," Lyyr acknowledged. "At least until I made the unfortunate mistake of correcting her during one of her classes. To compound my mistake it was done in front of an audience of Jedi Master's searching for their perspective padawans."

"That was not wisely done."

"It was done without thinking," Lyyr admitted. "I apologized at the first chance I had but apparently that was not enough."

"That still gives her no right to use your mother's transgressions in an attempt to shame you." To his surprise Lyyr laughed at that. It was a bitter laugh which surprised him even more.

"What a polite way to tell me she preferred I did not exist."

"Why does she only blame your mother? Surely without Qui-Gon" – he began but was cut short when Lyyr unexpectedly grabbed his arm and dove into an alcove.

"Lyyr what the Force!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Do not discuss the identity of my father in public." She ordered him; the tone in her voice making it clear that she would not tolerate any arguments.

"Why not? Do you want to ignore the fact that Qui-Gon is your father? Are you trying to deny your heritage?" Obi-Wan demanded enraged at the thought that she would renounce Qui-Gon.

"I am not denying anything." She snapped back. "It is not common knowledge that Qui-Gon is my father and I would like to keep it that way. What's more Master Yoda thought it best to leave Qui-Gon's involvement quite. Outside of the council and myself you and Anakin are the only ones who know." She explained her voice becoming dispassionate and her mannerism less animated. He sensed that she was trying to explain things in a rational manner.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't you want anyone to know?"

"So they can slander my father as well as my mother? It is all I can do not to lose my temper I come across them talking about Veira behind my back. As if that is not bad enough many don't bother to make an attempt at tact and discuss their disapproval of my mother in front of me. I could not bear to listen to them slander Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan blinked at her rather owlishly. That had been the most impassioned speech he had heard her make since he found her with those smugglers. He was reminded of the old saying of 'still waters run deep' and in that moment he had a flash of insight into Lyyr's character. She went about gruff and aloof barely showing an ounce of emotion to cover how deeply she truly felt things. For a moment he wondered if her enforced separation from Anakin had affected her more deeply than she let on.

"I was not aware"…

"How could you have been? I have only seen you only a handful of times in the past ten years. What's more, you never stayed longer than necessary. Long enough to be patched up and receive the next assignment. How could you have heard let alone notice the insidious gossip."

"Enlighten me," he suggested. She shook her head in the negative. Obi-Wan felt a pang of concern for her and rested his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Her violet eyes soften for one moment becoming a deep shade of lavender.

"I am sorry Lyyr." That was the wrong thing to say for her eyes hardened into violet stones once more.

"You keep apologizing Obi-Wan when there is no need for you to," she informed him removing his hand from her shoulder. "Come if you wish to consult Master Yoda about our missing planet we should find him now." Lyyr said leaving the alcove.

Obi-Wan followed her and had walked about five feet before he realized that he had never mentioned his idea of consulting Master Yoda with Lyyr.

* * *

They found Yoda on the training veranda with a class of roughly twenty younglings. They all wore helmets with the visors down, obscuring their vision and in their hands were miniature lightsabers. Training droids danced in front of them occasionally firing a stunning bolt for the younglings to try and deflect. Lyyr smiled in memory of her first day at that particular exercise. She had managed to get more than one bolt to the arse that day.

Obi-Wan entered the veranda apologizing to Yoda for interrupting his class. Lyyr followed at a more discreet distance. A few of the children nodded at Lyyr in greeting. She returned their greeting with a soft smile and a nod of her own. Lyyr made a point of interacting with any and all of the younglings whenever she encountered them. As a result she had quickly become a favorite amongst them and more often than not younglings sought her out.

"Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing…how embarrassing," Lyyr chuckled along with the children at that, "an interesting puzzle. Gather, younglings, around the map reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet, we will."

Obi-Wan activated the map reader then stepped into the display until he was at the point they expected Kamino to be.

"This is where it ought to be…but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot."

"Most interesting, gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be? An answer? A thought? Anyone?"

Lyyr waited with baited breath to see who would provide the answer she was beginning to suspect. Eventually one of the children raised his hand and Master Yoda gave him permission to speak.

"Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory," Yoda chuckled at that and Lyyr smiled encouragingly at the youngling.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The padwan is right, go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet you will."

That was the end of his class he left with Obi-Wan and Lyyr joined them. They were alone in an adjoining room before Obi-Wan spoke up once more.

"Who could have erased information from the archives?"

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is," Yoda replied with a frown. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files; but who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed in acceptance of Yoda's decision. _Father now is your chance_, she sent out to the lingering spirit in hope that he would use this opportunity to make contact with Yoda. Thinking they had been dismissed Obi-Wan left and Lyyr moved to follow but Yoda stopped her.

"Great pain I sense in you," he stated bluntly regarding her calmly with those green eyes.

"Master?"

"Play coy with me, you will not. Control your feelings, is what you should do."

"I have control Master Yoda."

"If true that is, then let go of the pain you would."

"Master I appreciate your concern but it is unnecessary." Lyyr told him shortly giving him a brief respectful bow before leaving.

Yoda watched her go, shaking her head before sighing.

"To proud is she," he murmured to himself.

"_Prideful she may be, but arrogant she is not."_


End file.
